User talk:ConTraZ VII
Welcome Hi, welcome to Counter Strike Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Counter Strike Online Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) About the weapons,characters and maps May u help to make the templates and add the weapon photos,plz!CaptainPrice1337 15:27, March 19, 2011 (UTC) CSO Hi! It's me again, CS Specialist, so, you got the admin rights yet? if you did, good luck. If not, check at the forum, again, and visit it from time to time So good luck! :D CS Specialist 10:23, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a lot Hi,thank you for editing the templates.Now I can edit the weapons and characters in the game.But I also need your help for the gallery of weapons. CaptainPrice1337 13:52, March 21, 2011 (UTC) About adminship I looked over the forum, there's still no answer, it's been over a few days now, according to the forum, 2-3 days for response, I'll do the negotiations once again if another week is met with no answer. I can help with that. CS Specialist 11:24, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Tactical Operations Center CS Specialist Admin Rights approved I saw the forum, the staff gave you full rights to that wiki, glad to say, Congratulations!!!! now, as admin, you'll need to take full responsibility for it, and if needing more admin help, ask me, I'm also admin of the SOCOM Wiki, and now, creator and admin of Sven Co-Opedia. CS Specialist 10:08, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Well. I was chastising Price since he's clearly the last editor before I edited it. You're out of the picture. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 17:26, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I have the NAR extractor for ages ago. Planning to use it to complete my new wiki once I have done enough for the templates. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 13:09, April 6, 2011 (UTC) If you feel like visiting, come around. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 03:35, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Customize I'm thinking, about the wordmark graphic, if you want to change it, ask me now, cause I made one already. Using the CS Source font. :) CS Specialist 08:52, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ops Center All using COREL Photo-Paint Just say yes or no, if not, tell me. But you'll have to configure the rest, dunno what's the foreground color. CS Specialist 09:26, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark I like the new one you made, but it didn't match the foreground color. bur white's good. CS Specialist 00:03, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark Sure. White color logo coming up. CS Specialist 08:51, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Either one of these right now.:D, Just contact me in case. if you want the CS font, just ask CS Specialist 09:08, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If it doesn't work again, we'll have to use white or black as the foreground color and use a graphic in the background. As an advice, cause it's hard what gray it is used, coz i just use Corel Photo-Paint pro. CS Specialist 09:12, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Theme design May i make a suggestion? about the current theme we're using, it's just that gray doesn't work out, and it's hard to match the color of the wordmark, we'll need to make an election on the wiki, all editors present, to agree to change the theme colors. I need a positive response, thanks! :) CS Specialist 02:36, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Ops Center Then if there's none, you'll have to decide to change the theme, but i suggest yes, it's hard matching, unless it's black or white. CS Specialist 09:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Template making Can you help me make a gunbox template??? i need to make it for my wiki, Sven Co-opedia.i'll be looking forward to hear :) CS Specialist 00:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I need it a modified version of your template, if you can, teach me how to, coz i don't know how to make one gunbox template for Sven Co-Opedia, my plans were to advance with the new template (using Infoboxes for that). CS Specialist 09:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) But can i copy it so i can edit it for my wiki use? Okay, the read more, i dunno how it came there, maybe it has to have more pages in one category.CS Specialist 09:59, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Dunno, automatically, i enter my wiki, with both the achievements and others, but if you can, find User: Default, it is a wiki editor for the whole wiki, i guess.CS Specialist 10:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) And if you can't, i'll contact the Wikia staff, ask for pointers on how to bring it back. CS Specialist 10:10, April 17, 2011 (UTC) re:hi Nothing.Just busying for the modern warfare 2 page in Chinese wikipedia.If I have enough time,I will help. FYI CQB = Close Quarter Combat --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 11:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) character template may u help for the template of the factions class,plz? CaptainPrice1337 15:20, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hrm. The buyicon images I got from the nar files had smudges that's hard to clean around them. How on earth do you get them all spiffy looking? --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 11:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I have admin? I have a pretty good experience in CSO and own several versions and several accounts with CBOX weaponry so I can help out with events and stuff. CSDB Stuff happened. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 20:28, May 20, 2011 (UTC) "Poor you", huh. --ZEROGRAVITY-A01 18:19, May 21, 2011 (UTC) K1A Miss I've thought the K1A page wasn't been made, so please delete the ones I've made. How do you add a photo on the 'Template:Infobox character'? Noob here, I need help about how to add a photo in the: 'Template:Infobox character'. Can you please help me! Partnership After discussing the possibility of an affiliation with the Counter-Strike Wiki, StrikerBack and I have decided we are able to maintain a partnership in the near future. Certain standards must be met regarding professionalism and consistency, along with the exclusion of connections with the Counter-Strike Database. If willing to associate the two wikis, feel free to leave me a message. As of now, I will begin actively contributing on this wiki, the Counter-Strike Online Wiki. Saytun 05:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC) : As previously mentioned, we want the CSO Wiki to show professionalism and consistency. Counter-Strike Online is ever evolving so it is nearly impossible to stay on track. Several pages use weak sentence structure and poor spelling. I am willing to help as much as necessary. Does this wiki cover Counter-Strike Neo? Saytun 18:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, haven't been on here in a while. I do have some knowlidge of cso filesystem and I BELIEVE it is a modified goldsrc engine. That's why HLMV can't render the models properly so they have to be converted and recompiled as v10 models. Can you make an easy way to get the picture of the sets? I made a page call 'Set', but I'm having problems getting the pictures of the sets (too long to find even one). I was wondering if you could help me make an easier way to get them. Leave a message for me if you know a way. Thanks! Section pictures How did you extract the pictures without the black artifacts? And why the hell your extracted set pictures looked so washed out? 11:16, August 4, 2011 (UTC) http://i.imgur.com/6QBv7.png From left to right, the original, yours, and what I see on the screen myself directly after extraction. 04:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Nice try. I still get the artifacts when I extracted with the NARTools. 14:19, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. 09:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) IM SO SORRY! I messed up the Home page by putting a video trailer there, i thought it would be nice to have a video trailer there for players to watch but once I put it in, Its sort of Messed up, Can you fix my problem? ForceOfJapan Thanks! I thought I messed up the CSO Wiki, i'm no wiki whizz so i don't know any scripting, so i can be a little bit of pain of the wiki butthole, but thanks anyhow! I'm only here for the tactics Getting More People Here: I was just thinking on how, to expand this wiki and get more people to come here. And adding more stuff to this wiki. Got any good ideas? Leave me a message! SuperNova2 Zombie Pictures: Stalker-Type, Etc Home-made. Just save the image, open with and press edit picture. Then go to color and keep changing the color till you like it. I'll try, but it might take a while. (don't get to play too often and different types of zombie comes at me. Sorry about that). Thanks. Sorry about the chat, had to do something. SuperNova2 Wiki so far so good! Wiki homepage lookin good! If i hadnt messed up the homepage it would have been as boring as last week ago! Wiki should be repainted by Content team, mabye add some pizazz to it! Only admin can do it, but ithink it would spice up the wiki more. Shud do votes on this or not? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Content_Team/Requests ForceOfJapan 15:50, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Pizza wit Chez and a bit Pineapple slices~ HAHA, Pizazz not pizza LOL! Is it possible to have a GIF as background, because if can, I would like the trailer of Counter Strike to be the background (only for wiki homepage). Should change color to I don't know, White maybe? then change Counter Strike Wiki logo to Black, suits the wiki, plus Black or Grey words won't stand out of Grey Background. Oh, and also can add Question page, so players can just ask something about Counter Strike and we just answer their questions, Like a Questions and Answer page, thats it! ForceOfJapan 06:23, September 3, 2011 (UTC) All can answer, sort of like Yahoo Answers you know what i mean, like for people who needs help. ForceOfJapan 07:38, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Helping With The Front Page: Having trouble editing the front page. Everytime I go and try to edit it, it gives me some random things. I got a few video to add: (Sorry about the language couldn't find any English) Zombie Mode 3 Trailer: Here Human Scenario Trailer: Here Zombie Mode 1 Trailer: Here And Thanks For Answering My Question SuperNova2 Do you think, this wiki should a wallpaper page? And what happened to CaptainPrice1337? Request for help Hi ConTraZ VII. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you've seen a main page that you like at another wiki, please link me to it, and I'll setup a similar layout here. Talk to you soon. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :I've created and uploaded round images using the images you provided. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:32, September 8, 2011 (UTC) ::To use a custom background image, just go to and click Customize. Then click on the box under "graphic", which will open a window prompting you to upload an image. The image's filesize must be under 100 KB. More info can be found on the help page. If you want help designing a background image, let me know. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:42, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not seeing a new background image on the wiki, so I checked the history of the theme designer and saw that nothing has been done since 12 days ago. Did you just want me to look at one or two images that you're thinking about using? If so, please link me to them, and I'll be glad to give you my feedback if you want. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:16, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Re:Skull-7 It's heavier than the M249,also it does low rate of fire and not suitable for anti-personnel.This weapon is not usually appear in original matches. CaptainPrice1337 02:26, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Skull-7_2 Well,I've got this weapon long time ago.I think its very effect for engaging zombies in Zombie modes and Zombie Scenario mode.It really does higher damage than the M249,but I guess...It's quite heavier and has lower rate of fire than the original weapon. CaptainPrice1337 09:06, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Rex round image Done. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 15:48, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Done. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 21:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Weapons Background Can't Be Stuffed...Sorry Wait, you didn't change the description? If I wasn't you, I'm sorry. Chance are high it might have been me, when I was making them (made both of them at the same time). I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. SuperNova2 06:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Have a massive problem, right now. I can't upload any picture, everytime I try it. It just around 3 minutes and then says 'Unable to upload from file'. Sorry about that, gonna have to cancel it. Unless you can find another way around it. Sorry about it... None of them it's bmp. It now says this:' ".bmp"' is not a permitted file type. Permitted file types are png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, pdf, svg, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm, ogg, ogv, oga. Spotlight Request Hi. Counter-Strike Online Wiki is in great shape and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 04:32, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :You don't need to do anything else :). The spotlight should go up around the wikia network in a few weeks. -- Wendy (talk) 03:15, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ::They will try to find a picture on the wiki to use. If you wish to suggest one you can, but I can't guarantee they will use it. -- Wendy (talk) 01:18, September 28, 2011 (UTC) C-Box :User: Harrison Taylor Nope it is called C-Box. Quit messing up the Guitar article :CSO SG/MY is the worst CSO ever don't listen to what they have its all incorrect Korea has the correct naming system its called gachapon not C-Box, code box or whatever :Also you know nothing about CSO i know more so quit fucking with the article i know what I'm talking about Oh my god. You really haven't looked inside cso's files have you. It's Gachapon. It needs to be correct. :I never said it was illegal. If you can't use an official name then you're an idiot. There's nothing to it. I'll keep the article I created as gachapon. I'm keeping my article the way it is. Also, if it's SG/MY. You need to remove FNC, L85A2, AKM, and HK416 as those guns are korean exclusive. :No dude, they are korean exclusive. You try to act like you know everything about cso but you don't. I should be the one that's in charge of this wiki. You're talking bullshit. You have no information from anywhere. God you are so stupid. When will you learn? :Hahaha no we won't. I'd like to see where you get your information from. Maybe if you'd let ME have total control of this wiki. Everything would be true here. whats wiki format About SuperNova2 I'm a friend of SuperNova2. SuperNova2 won't be returning for some time. He kinda of broken his arm, and right now he's recovering. He will return soon, right now I'll be replacing him for now. If your wondering how he broke, it was during sport. 11:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Models I modified them by using hlmv and guistudiomdl.Combined the shop player models and the shop weapon models.Then I took screenshots in hlmv. CaptainPrice1337 09:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Combine Models *First,put all the models that your want in differient files.(for example : s_gign.mdl and s_famas.mdl) *Second,decompile the models with half-life model viewer. *Third,open the s_gign.qc with notepad and modified. *Turned the "$bodygroup "xmas" " to "$bodygroup "weapons" ". *Change the studio "cap_xmas_gign" to studio "famas". *Save the s_gign.qc. *Copy the CSO_Famas.bmp and famas.smd to your gign model file. *Finally,compile the models by using GUI StudioMDL 1.0. (before you compile the model, tick "dump hitboxes","ignore warnings" and "force power of two".) *Finished,check your s_gign.mdl by using half-life model viewer. Moreover,You can get more tutorial from fpsbanana. CaptainPrice1337 10:25, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Decompile model I am using the Jed's Half-Life Model Viewer V 1.3,and you also need to set up "tools" ,"configure tools" and choose "studiomdl.exe" and "mdldec.exe" in the model viewer. CaptainPrice1337 10:28, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Download I will give you these tools by e-mail.Then give me your e-mail,plz. CaptainPrice1337 10:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) http://www.sendspace.com/file/rcy7bg download it from here,here you go. CaptainPrice1337 13:08, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Then,Search studiomdl.exe and mdldec.exe in Yahoo. CaptainPrice1337 16:59, November 4, 2011 (UTC) You mean you cannot open the "studiomdl.exe'' and the "mdldec.exe"? These files don't needed to open. You just need to set up the model viewer. (Go to "tools" ,"configure tools" and choose "studiomdl.exe" and "mdldec.exe" ) CaptainPrice1337 04:34, November 5, 2011 (UTC)'' You have to put the "studiomdl.exe" and "mdldec.exe" into the "hlmv13_setup" file first.Then go to model viewer.("tools" ,"configure tools" and choose "studiomdl.exe" and "mdldec.exe".) Download the "studiomdl.exe" and "mdldec.exe" here. (http://www.sendspace.com/file/lhz41z) CaptainPrice1337 06:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:CS1.6 models I suggested you to play CSO-NST.It's a modified version of CS1.6.In the game,you can use CSO weapons,characters and many things.....You can also add weapons to the game.This game is downloadable and free. Try to search it from the internet. Or if you want to copy CSO models to CS1.6.You should make sure those models are uncode first.You can use "Model Decryptor" to decrypt the models first. Then copy the model to a file and decompile it with hlmv. Compile it with "GUI StudioMDL". Finally copy the model to your CS1.6 "cstrike" , "models" file.That will works. If you want any models or other things from the CSO,ask me.If I have it,I will give it to you. You're welcome. CaptainPrice1337 03:13, November 6, 2011 (UTC) CaptainPrice1337 11:33, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Counter Strike Extreme Version 6 Hi, this game will also help you with weapon model, it is like CSO-NST. It will give you some type of weapons such as: Christmas MG3, Christmas Minigun, Pink Bunny Ear P90, new skin for Daewoo-USAS-12 and some other weapon models. SuperNova2 was using this game to get some models for this wiki, but was unable to upload them. Need any help of getting the game, message me! 11:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I think you may have misunderstand what I'm trying to tell you. I am saying you can use this game to get some weapons image for the wiki... 07:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Thank you! CaptainPrice1337 10:32, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Models Nice models on the character pages!!! CaptainPrice1337 12:41, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Zombies In Taiwan/Hong Kong,it's released alongside Zombie Mode 2 and it's purchasable with game points.I thought all versions of CSO has the same situation,maybe I take a mistake.CaptainPrice1337 10:12, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Well,in Taiwan/HK version,the light zombie and the nata knife were released in the begins of zombie mode 2.The heavy zombie and the hammer were released a few months later after the zombie mode 2 released.In China CSO and our version,the Jiang Ci is free for player to use.It has anti-knockback ability.Other zombies are purchasable with Cash points only (except the scientist zombies). Your version is also good, because many original cs1.6 weapons are free for players to use. CaptainPrice1337 03:40, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Our versions has a new event called the "Character's action system". The new characters from CSO can express their emotions by doing actions like "cheer", "laungh" and "angry" ,etc.... But it is purchasable in the "Bargain activites" only. The pervious updated was released with new human scenario map called the "SIdewinder" and a new weapon called the "AT4-CS". The AT4-CS was purcahasble with Cash points for permanent, although it's unavailable now. The next update will be released with new CT characters called Enzo and Lucia, and maybe a new weapon called the SPAS-12. The SPAS-12 was a Italian made combat shotgun which available to select two firing modes, pump-action or semi-automatic. I am looking forward to the next update. CaptainPrice1337 04:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay,I will edit it in the next update, I think it will be in next Tuesday or Wednesday. I will also search for the model of the SPAS-12 and try to put its picture on this wiki. CaptainPrice1337 10:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome! CaptainPrice1337 08:13, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Spoilers Recently, some anonymous spoilers continue come here to make troubles, do you have a good way to deal with these problems? CaptainPrice1337 16:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) I think that will be alright. CaptainPrice1337 02:45, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Enemy Hi what do you call to the small enemy plane in the map Blaze for Human Scenario mode? thank youLaserdance 10:06, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hq models Sure. But I need your email again. CaptainPrice1337 11:31, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Help i create a page name drone and i rename it with drones but it does not exist because they use the name drones in minion robots i need help to rename it Laserdance 13:55, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Arigatou Gozaimasu Thanks for the page! - Lemoness 15:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Revenge kill The revenge kill page. I wanted to make it but I can't add picture for unknown reasons. No, I am not the Level Designer for counter-strike online. Help Hey there, I'm facing a problem in Tanker Abilities. The bold font button is stubborn. Can you help me to complete it? Thanks. *Tank: Triggered by pressing F2. Temporarily thicks armor, attack and defense increased significantly. Reaction velocity decreased. (Effect) 60 seconds (Cooldown) *Stun Particle: Damages and stuns enemy and a chance to to add up to 150% when attacking. (Effect) Passive (Cooldown) *Mach Booster: Triggered by pressing F4. Tackles (Or is it charge?) to the front, damaging enemy contact. (Effect) Level 1: 120 Seconds, Level 2: 80 Seconds, Level 3: 40 Seconds (Cooldown) - GRLemoness 00:42, December 19, 2011 (UTC) :I forgotten about source editing. I had to leave the hotel room and go back to my country anyway. Thanks. I will try to make pictures transparent and/or improve them. - GRLemoness 10:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) If you look here, its a different ak-47. I'm sorry but I don't know Korean so I can't translate it. I'm not sure where to get it. - GRLemoness 01:40, December 21, 2011 (UTC) C-Box i buy the c box then wan how to do ? - Cheekmikkiz Mosquitos i add a page called mosquitos i dont have much pictures of it maybe you have some please upload it here Laserdance 02:04, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for adding the picture Laserdance 04:12, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Question im gonna make a page Santa Hat but theres an error why i cant upload the photos ive got? Laserdance 04:17, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the tips Laserdance 04:24, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Template: Factions zombie mod 2 and zombie the mutation is same so do i need to edit this ? Laserdance 04:32, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Wrong Pages Sorry ive send to many messages maybe this is the lasst for today this one is the same with this i duno how to remove pages and maybe i might mess the wiki so can you edit it? Laserdance 04:42, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Can u farm killing machine wif me hi,i also like cso as a crazy.nice to meet u Seize Type's Frame & DNA The Seige Type was Phobos (Purple one) and Seize Type was Oberon. Laserdance 01:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) but im not so sure ill check it Laserdance 01:51, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Confirmation for Seize Type i check it its "Seize Type" Skybox Find the skybox texture in the texture browser and box it up around your map. To change the sky, go to Map -> Map Properties and you can change the sky there. - Lemoness 02:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Glad to be of a help. Is there a 'Tempest' page in this wiki? - Lemoness 02:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh so thats where it is. Thanks. Also, can you help me delete the view model of the Tempest. I, again uploaded the wrong photo. Too many photo junks in my computer. - Lemoness 03:16, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Lost and Found! Hey, I believe you are looking for this: - Lemoness 14:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I didn't see it in the shop though. I guess its limited edition or my eyes are playing tricks on me. - Lemoness 06:37, December 28, 2011 (UTC) i only wan ask u are u happy about the pic i posted on andre? hey i set a new photo on dead end i hope you happy :) Hi i added another gaming photo i hope you like it and what is your cso name maybe we can play togheter one time. I hope you are happy about the video. Blocked an innocent? Lemoness here, Hey um Contraz, I'm not blaming you but why am I blocked? I know you didn't blocked me. How am I violating the rules, etc? When did I spam? If its about the 'random codes' showing up after I undo a contributor's edit then its not my fault. Theres something wrong with the undo. After all, I fixed the page back to normal after the random codes showing up. Please help me D: Thanks! The block was made by Charitwo. Reason given: This username or IP address is prevented from editing across the entire Wikia network due to vandalism or other disruption. If you believe this is in error, please contact Wikia. The blocker also gave this additional reason: spam. Start of block: 13:46, September 2, 2011 Expiry of block: 13:46, March 2, 2012 Intended blockee: Block ID: #21354 Current IP address: Its okay, thanks for your help. They probably blocked the wrong person (is that possible?) I've been unblocked. Thanks! - Lemoness 09:06, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Your welcome. - Lemoness 06:02, January 13, 2012 (UTC)